


【柱扉】所谓伦理

by CorvusErika



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Summary: 柱扉/侄子扉，群里点梗✓扉的侄子子承父业继承自己叔叔
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 14





	【柱扉】所谓伦理

**Author's Note:**

> 柱扉/侄子扉，群里点梗✓  
> 扉的侄子子承父业继承自己叔叔

这不是第一次父亲在深更半夜走进叔叔的房间了。

他想着，努力维持着熟睡时应有的样子，却无法不在父亲放轻了的脚步声路过自己屋门口时睁大了眼睛。

他不记得自己是从什么时候起注意到父亲并不总跟母亲待在一起度过夜晚的，尽管毫无疑问他有一位好父亲，但那个男人对于母亲和自己，似乎总是责任感大过原本应有的爱。

他是当今忍界之神，千手柱间的长子，是带着光环，备受期待出生的孩子，是前代们伟人意志的延续，他意味着很多东西，同样意味着他比一般孩子早熟得多，在同龄孩子对于复杂的大家族关系还一无所知时他就已经懂得了其运作的根本，年幼时他曾询问过母亲关于父亲在他们小家庭中时常缺席的原因，现在他成长为少年，那时母亲的具体回答早已记不清楚，但他明白母亲在找借口，用不痛不痒的理由敷衍了他。

现在他虽仍有些懵懂，却知道了一点，父亲并不是因为所谓的工作才总是在深夜离开，而是因为他的叔叔，毕竟能让一个男人不顾夜晚孤独离开温柔乡的只能是另一个温柔乡。  
这就是叔叔的房间有结界的原因吗？他在黑暗中翻了个身，静静听着门外的动静，父亲不紧不慢地走过长廊，在他的门口停顿了一下，似乎没有发现任何异样就离开了，紧跟着他听到叔叔的房门被拉开的声音，和一个原本疏离却因为睡意变得有些发软的声音轻轻叫了一声“大哥?”然后门被关上，结界发挥了它的作用，他什么也听不到了。

他知道那两个人在里面做什么，原本不该知道的，可他实在是个成熟懂事的孩子——或许有点过于成熟了，这个世道催着他长大，所有人都期盼着他能成为一个“像你父亲那样的男人”，他确实做到了，幸或不幸，父亲也是差不多在他这个年纪学会了在每一个难耐的夜晚爬上叔叔的床的，不过这些他并没有机会知道。

年少的少族长尝试过，试图在谁都无法察觉的情况下入侵结界，窥探其中的秘密，但无一例外他都失败了，那是他父亲的杰作，他的父亲是最伟大的忍者，要神不知鬼不觉地潜入谈何容易，更何况他的叔叔是放眼忍界无人能出其右的感知型忍者，他不敢太过冒险，然而越是隐秘藏起来的东西就越让人好奇，他知道里面发生了什么不代表他真的有一个清晰的认知，好奇像是一根小刺扎在心里，带着一丝窥视禁忌的迫切感，时不时就扎的人发痒。这也是为什么他会如此刻苦修炼的众多原因之一，偌大一个家族，没有任何人能告诉他那两个人之间到底发生了什么事，母亲或许全都知道，但母亲也是他最不可能询问的人，除非他能将自己的感知能力控制的比父亲和叔叔更精细，否则就只能一直徘徊在那扇禁闭的门外。  
对于少族长的观察能力和逻辑能力的培养，他的叔叔可以说是在毫不知情的情况下做出了卓越贡献。在他知道父亲和叔叔晚上究竟在干什么之前，虽然不能直白地获得信息，他还是从一些细枝末节的地方逐渐拼凑出了大致的真相。  
叔叔一直都是以一副严谨自律的形象出现在他面前的，但早上的时候却依旧会晚起，会在前一天明明什么都没做的情况下带着些许疲惫向他问早，喉咙沙哑着，躲闪他的眼神，更细心一些，他发现了叔叔后颈细白的皮肤上总是分布着星点的红痕和牙印，都在叔叔自己看不到的地方，年幼无知时他甚至好奇的指出过其中一块，询问着叔叔那是什么，而当时一贯处变不惊的叔叔像是触电般瞪大了眼睛，一张脸变得通红用手捂住了他所指的地方，还要他小孩子不要多问。

小孩子不要多问，这句话是以父亲为代表的所有其他大人会说的话，却不是叔叔会说的，叔叔从不糊弄他，总是会想方设法用他能听懂的方式解答。

从这里他知道了叔叔的秘密，提起就慌乱到被父亲夸赞过是全家最好用的脑子也想不出个对策，下意识就开始胡言乱语。

长大一些后他知道了那是什么，知道了有人在他们谁也不知道的时候把他的叔叔压在身下，一边贯穿他一边在他的身上咬出印记，而考虑到他的叔叔是千手二当家，是名震整个忍界的存在，唯一有可能这么做的人就是他的父亲，于是千手柱间会在晚上来到千手扉间的房间，把他按在床榻上像动物一样进入他的结果就这样被得出了。  
一开始他觉得这是离奇的丑闻，是对伦理的践踏，是不可原谅的背叛，不管是对他还是对母亲，于是他幼稚的反抗父亲，憎恨叔叔，然而他很快发现自己在面对叔叔时根本恨不起来，这个人爱他，就像父亲母亲爱他一样，不求回报，甚至付出更多，而他不知道这究竟因为自己是他的侄子还是因为自己是他的大哥的孩子，尽管两者并没有什么区别，他确实因为这一身份得到了过多优待。

反抗父亲没什么难的，听叔叔说这是遗传。

虽然从未成功，父亲跟祖父不一样，本就不是个多么严厉的人，在他发现反抗父亲实在是太容易了以至于毫无成就感时就不这么做了，他闹起来也只是给叔叔找麻烦罢了。

第一次那扇禁断的大门对他敞开缝隙纯属是因为一次意外，那天早上爆发了一场不大不小的暴乱，作为族长的父亲在第一时间赶去了现场，原本总是跟父亲形影不离的叔叔却反常地留在家里，反而让母亲跟着去了，他想不明白为什么，却在看到叔叔一个人在院子里时罪恶地为自己的猜想产生了愉悦感。

叔叔甚至连路都走不稳。

他的呼吸有些加快，一定是父亲昨晚弄得太过火，让这个号称忍界第一神速的男人脚步虚浮。  
突然就很想看看叔叔现在身上是什么样子，少族长攥紧了拳头，下腹有一阵隐隐的烧灼感，他分得清这是因为什么，如果能看到叔叔包裹严实的身体上遍布的红痕和淤青或许会更兴奋，他知道千手家引以为傲的仙人体有多强的恢复能力，而就这样叔叔还是被做到这种程度，不难想象父亲玩的有多离谱。  
他一直是个好侄子，他如尊敬父亲一般尊敬叔叔，所以他把心神不宁的男人叫了回来，神态自然地担心他的身体状况，又理所应当地拉他回屋休息，手掌接触到门的一刹那，他感觉到了父亲的结界，它一直都在那里，说到底，他还是个孩子，而他的父亲也是个相当年轻的男人，欲望难耐是再正常不过的事了，但多亏了这个结界一直留在这里，他才得以亲手触碰，与父亲非常相似的查克拉不着痕迹地与其纠缠，连结界本身都因为两股力量过于相似而无法完成抵御的指令，他关上门，仿佛无事发生，而查克拉却像细细密密的蚕丝一样，将他们终于联结在一起。  
晚上他们回来的非常晚，晚到按照以往时间他早都应该睡着了，事实上他在兴致勃勃等了一个小时之后就已经被生物钟打败变得昏昏欲睡，叫醒他的正是父亲回家时异常暴虐的查克拉，这通常是父亲刚打完架还没有平静下来的意思，也是唯一没人敢惹他的时候，他听见母亲小声责怪他张牙舞爪的杀意，然后父亲说了声抱歉，将力量收了起来。  
他静静等待了十几分钟，直到他们两人的动静都小了下去，母亲应该是睡了——所以说她其实什么都知道，而父亲，少族长艰难地抑制住了自己的躁动，静静等着父亲经过自己的门口，这次他都没费心停顿一下，就走向了叔叔的房间。  
果然没有发现异常，或者说根本就没费心去注意有哪里不对劲，父亲今天非常生气，他从没见过父亲阴沉成这个样子，他不能将那两个人的每句话都听的清晰，但他也并不是来听那两个人谈话的，他想知道每晚父亲是怎样对待叔叔，才能让他第二天都不能好好走路的。  
结界另一端传来了吵架般的动静，叔叔难得发了火，对着父亲大喊大叫，而很快的声音就被掐灭，随即他听到了床铺上被子卷动肢体交缠的声音，叔叔清冷的声音竟然听起来竟然有点委屈，带着点哭腔说着  
“好疼”  
或许是父亲又咬他了吧，他屏气凝神，忍不住往墙壁那边靠了靠，就差把耳朵贴上去听，尽管声音并不是隔着墙传过来的。  
少族长从没想到他的叔叔还有这样一面，那个男人本应是坚不可摧的，此刻却不知道以什么样的姿态躺在那里任由父亲肆意索取，  
“大哥——轻一点，里面……唔，里面好疼”  
他甚至反应了一会叔叔的大哥是谁，后知后觉是他的亲爹，当然了直到今天中午他把叔叔劝回屋里时那人恐怕还没缓过劲来。

破碎的话语很快就被湿漉漉的呻吟代替了，然后他就再没听到叔叔说出一句完整的话，被父亲撞得支离破碎的嗓音异常黏腻，总是在“疼”和“再深一点”之间摇摆不定，他听的浑身燥热，肉体撞击发出的声音敲打在他的耳膜上，心如鼓擂，按捺不住冒险的心情，他想亲眼看看叔叔现在的样子。

风险极大，但报酬同样诱人，少族长继承了跟父亲如出一辙的一根筋和大胆，他认为那两人都没有多余心思关注外界，再加上结界的加持以及从没出过差错的自信，他们绝不会想到自己能放肆到敢来围观。

于是他真的这么做了，作为最伟大的忍者的儿子，他精通于潜行之道，神不知鬼不觉就走到了叔叔的房间门口，里面的烛火还亮着，这让他更加确定那两人不会发现自己就在外面漆黑的走廊上，他用一根手指将门挤出一条小缝隙——不敢将它开的更大，里面的毕竟是忍者之神。

眼前的画面让他忘了怎么呼吸，他赌对了，那两人绝无可能注意到任何其他情况。

两具年轻的躯体叠交在一起，父亲将叔叔小了一号的身体压在身下，麦色的皮肤汗津津地贴在叔叔粉白的后背上，长发凌乱着落的他满背都是。叔叔跪趴在地上，像求欢的雌兽，明明累的都撑不起自己，却还尽心尽力翘着臀部努力吞吐父亲的巨大性器，床上一篇狼藉，叔叔浑身都在发抖，断断续续地哭泣着，对父亲求饶，一遍一遍说着自己受不住了，而父亲此刻像个暴君一样充耳不闻，只知道抓着叔叔颤个不停的腰，把他狠狠撞向自己，每弄一次都会顶出另一个人突然拔高的呻吟。  
他看不见叔叔的脸，男人把脸埋在手臂里，不知道是不是已经自暴自弃放弃抵抗了，随后父亲突然笑了，他俯下身，用一只手将叔叔软的趴不住的身子捞了起来靠在自己怀里，因为姿势原因叔叔更难过了，真的受不住了一般痉挛着掐着父亲的手臂的大腿。

“不行了……太深了，哥哥……哥，求你了，我受不了了……求你了”

因为姿势原因他终于如愿以偿看到了叔叔此刻的样子，他不知道该如何形容，淫荡，放浪，这些都太过肤浅，叔叔似乎是陷入了极大的痛苦又同时拥有了至上的欢愉，他皱着眉头哭泣着，眼泪和口水满脸都是，却并没有一点不情愿的神色，看起来像是要化了，也像随时可能晕过去。

父亲每次都会将叔叔操成这样吗？他突然有些嫉妒，除此之外是更多的好奇，叔叔的乳头亮晶晶的沾满了液体，红肿的像两颗樱桃，那些平时被衣服遮住看不到的地方布满了各种各样的痕迹，叔叔为什么会允许父亲在他身上留下这么多痕迹?

“要坏了……”

那两个人的节奏逐渐变慢了，不再像一开始那样狂乱，而这样似乎更加磨人，叔叔坐在父亲的阴茎上不安分地扭动着，一只手伸到后面紧紧搂住了父亲的头，似乎不这样他就会脱力摔下去。少族长的心脏在狂跳，他的眼睛开始充血，差点转出写轮眼来，他看到叔叔无力的两条腿面对他的方向张开着，感觉就像是为他张开的一样，下面红肿的穴紧紧吃着父亲的阴茎，把那里撑开到他看了都会觉得疼的地步，难怪会影响走路。

“你明明很开心”

这是今晚以来父亲说的第一句话，不似叔叔那一副情迷意乱糜烂的样子，父亲看起来似乎还有开玩笑的心情。

“大哥……求你了，我真的受不住了”

但显然叔叔没有，他们千手家的仙人体只有父亲一个人发展到了变态的地步，叔叔还是在正常人范围里的，真辛苦，他忍不住撇撇嘴，以凡人之躯陪着神仙一样的父亲彻夜胡闹，他都要开始同情自己的叔叔了。

“好了好了不闹你了”

似乎是意识到今晚叔叔的求饶次数可能有点太多，父亲终于意识到了这不是什么欲拒还迎的把戏，可喜可贺，不然懂事的少族长都忍不住假装在隔壁搞出点动静来引起注意了，父亲最后往里面撞了几次射了进去，叔叔也因此颤抖着射了出来，有些稀薄的体液粘在自己的小腹上，那里甚至还隐约能看到父亲的形状。

“唔……说了不许射里面”

带着鼻音埋怨别人的叔叔异常可爱，他很难控制不去嫉妒自己的父亲，比起他自己这个什么未来的继承人，父亲才是幸运的什么都有的男人，他从没见过其他任何一个家族在族长成亲之后兄弟还不分家的，也没见过一个大家族的兄弟之间，次子能像他的叔叔这般把一切都奉献给了兄长的。

“下次一定”

少族长翻了个白眼，男人床上说的话都是狗叫，希望叔叔能明白这个道理不要再被他不着调的老爸牵着走了。他没有继续围观那两个人的事后温存，他有更要紧的事要解决——比如他也硬的快爆炸了。

——————————————————  
此次事件或许就是成功让他跟父亲一样打破伦理限制的导火索——或者说这其实也是家族遗传。  
总之多年之后，当他顶着与父亲八分相似的脸做出跟父亲一样的事时，已经不再那么年轻的叔叔除了震惊和拒绝之外，眼里还灌满了一些复杂的他看不懂的东西。

“我是你亲叔叔”已经成年的少族长将他按在床上时，年长的男人只能徒劳地妄图以此动摇他的决心。  
“我父亲还是您的亲兄长”而他不为所动，静静等着身下的男人消化他们这些年来隐藏的并不好的事实，他并没有父亲那么多耐心，等了几秒就强硬地握住了男人的手腕将它们推在头顶，膝盖挤进叔叔的腿间顶弄着，很快身下男人敏感的身子就因为受不了刺激哆哆嗦嗦的蜷成了一团。  
“不....不行，不能这样”  
少族长被推拒的有些恼火，流淌在血液里的威严蠢蠢欲动，他想像父亲一样大声呵斥男人的名字，凭借他们相似的长相和他的身份，男人最终会纵容他的，但他最终还是舍不得。  
“扉间叔叔不是最疼我了吗——”他变换策略，一副可怜兮兮的样子央求着从小最疼他的叔叔，他知道随着自己成年之后跟那个人越来越像，叔叔越来越不能拒绝自己了。  
最终年长的男人叹了口气，他似乎很绝望，又似乎得到了救赎，哆嗦着面对他年轻的侄子张开腿，允许了他的进入。

尽管年代久远，但他依然记得那时父亲操弄叔叔时的场景，他如愿以偿进入了叔叔又热又紧的穴里，没有做什么润滑，但早已经被父亲操习惯的叔叔还是努力接纳了他，那里在有东西插进来之后就开始流水，俨然一副烂熟的样子，年轻气盛的少族长几乎立刻就忍不住律动起来，他像父亲所做的一样掐住男人的腰，把指痕和手印留在上面，凶狠地把身下人勉强撑起的伪装撕碎，他或许弄疼叔叔了，但看起来没有问题，总不会比父亲弄的更疼，他把年长的男人顶出大颗眼泪，被战场和岁月磨砺过的身子异常敏感，一点点青涩的撩拨都能让他呻吟出声，而他忽然蒙上了男人的眼睛。

他知道那双眼睛在看谁。

他狠狠顶了一下男人的敏感处，换来一声吃痛的抽泣，“如果扉间叔叔敢在床上喊父亲的名字的话……”

男人艰难地分神听他占有欲上头的侄子在说什么。

“我会操死你的。”


End file.
